No hay inicio sin un final
by Allumi
Summary: Georgi necesita olvidar a Anya y lo está logrando, de apoco, hasta que recibe un mensaje de ella. Tal vez todo lo que necesite para dejar a la chica en el pasado sea un pequeño empujón y Crispino está dispuesto a empujarlo.


_¡Hola! Este fic es de regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado) a uno de los rusos de nuestros amores... que también merece love y un final de cuentos jaja Sí, han adivinado, este fic es para Georgi._

 _Espero les agrade y me dejen sus opiniones._

 _Disclaimer:_ _Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece... ¿que qué haría si me perteneciera? Uy... muchas cosas 7u7_

* * *

 **No hay inicio sin un final.-**

*19:12 pm*

No podía creer el cómo llegó hasta la situación actual, simplemente los hechos sucedieron demasiado rápido como para seguirles la pista y asimilar todo de forma correcta.

De verdad no entendía cómo era que estaba pegado, totalmente pegado, a Crispino, mientras este lo besaba como si la vida le fuera en ello. Tampoco entendía por qué lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

* * *

*8:20 am*

Gerogi miró fijamente la pantalla de su celular, si alguien le hubiera visto en ese momento, diría que tiene una expresión entre dolorosa e ilusionada, pero sobretodo dolorosa.

" _Anya_

 _hoy a las 7:45_

 _-Georgi, quiero volver contigo amor. Te veo durante el día._

 _7:20"_

¿Qué significaba eso? Ya se estaba haciendo la idea de que la chica no quería nada con él, incluso se había armado de valor para borrar su contacto, en algún momento de esa semana.

Volvió a recostarse sobre su cama. Por más que quisiera quedarse y pensar sobre lo que ese mensaje implicaba debía irse en ese mismo momento, los hermanos Crispino estaban en Rusia para entrenar con Yakov mientras su propio entrenador descansaba, una repentina enfermedad le había obligado estar en absoluto reposo por tres meses, y él, por órdenes expresas de Yakov, debía mostrarle todas las instalaciones.

Se levantó y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Bienvenido, nuevo día.

* * *

*10:30 am*

—Bien, eso es todo.

Georgi les sonreía a los hermanos Crispino, estaba cansado. No acostumbraba a responder tantas pregustas, y la chica parecía ametralladora a la hora de efectuarlas.

Mila llegó en ese momento, salvando a Georgi de otra ronda de preguntas. Entre risas, las chicas se despidieron de ellos yendo a sólo-Dios-sabe-dónde. Michele se recargó contra la pared suspirando, aún no se acostumbraba a la distancia que había creado con su hermana, era cansado mantenerse a raya todo el tiempo.

Georgi imitó a Michele, con Anya de vuelta a su mente. No quería pensar en ella y había logrado con éxito alejarla de su mente durante el recorrido hecho, pero ya no podía más. Necesitaba respuestas.

Sacó su móvil y tecleó un mensaje… pero lo borró inmediatamente. Esto llamó la atención de Michele.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? Sé que no tiene que ver conmigo, pero si puedo ayudar en algo estaré encantado de hacerlo.

El ruso observó al chico unos momentos para luego relajar su semblante.

— ¿Recuerdas a Anya?

— ¿Tu ex?

—La misma. La estaba olvidando, ¿sabes? Pero me ha escrito ésta mañana, quiere volver.

Fue el momento de Crispino de observarlo, no se veía contento por el hecho, sino más bien… contrariado. Y eso no le gustó para nada al italiano, no quería ver ese semblante en su rostro.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? Por tu rostro puedo deducir que no te esperabas para nada esto.

—Así es… Siempre pensé que el día en que Anya volviera a mí sería tan feliz que no podría borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Pero no es así… no quiero volver con ella.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

Justo en ese momento el móvil sonó y Georgi descolgó la llamada resuelto.

—A…

No logra decir nada, al otro lado de la línea la mujer habla a una velocidad increíble y, antes de que el ruso pueda reaccionar, corta la llamada. El pelinegro parpadea confuso.

— ¿Era ella? –interroga el italiano interesado, obtiene una afirmación por respuesta–. ¿Qué dijo?

—Ella… ella quiere verme a las 7 pm en un centro comercial cerca de aquí, dice que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, como antes.

La voz del patinador tiembla, tiene miedo. Miedo de caer otra vez en las redes de la mujer que una vez amó, pero que ahora se le antojaba una arpía. Crispino toca el hombro de Georgi y aprieta levemente para reconfortarlo, a su manera.

—Tranquilo, ya has tomado tu decisión. Ve a verla, dile a la cara que no volverán. Verás que te liberas de una carga y podrás estar mejor en poco tiempo.

El mayor asiente, por alguna razón el muchacho le transmite confianza y seguridad.

—Michele… ¿me acompañarías? –el chico no sabe que responder y duda por unos momentos –. Oh, si no quieres está bien, es solo…

—Iré, no me perdería la cara de incredulidad de tu ex por nada. Se enterará de que no eres un juguete que puede volver a usar cuando se cansa del nuevo.

* * *

*13:40 pm*

—Entonces Sara me hizo entender que no debíamos depender tanto el uno del otro, y entiendo a lo que se refiere. Pero es muy difícil mantener esa distancia cuando casi toda la vida hemos sido muy cercanos… a ella no le cuesta como a mí…

Georgi escuchaba en silencio el desahogo del patinador italiano, de cierta forma lo entendía. Ambos fueron destrozados por mujeres… diferentes circunstancias y niveles, pero dolía de igual forma.

Mientras tanto seguiría escuchando y conociendo un poco más al castaño.

* * *

*6:58 pm*

Anya estaba esperando sentada frente a una tienda de lencería e iba vestida con un traje de dos piezas negro, que le quedaba bastante bien. Y lo sabía. La mujer estaba segura de que volvería con el ruso, después de todo el chico siempre besó el piso por donde ella pisaba. Regresar con Georgi sería tan fácil como la tabla del 1. Sonrió arrogante.

* * *

*19:05 pm*

La muchacha empezaba a creer que el chico tuvo un accidente en el camino … eso, o no se presentaría, aunque lo último fuera prácticamente imposible. Desesperada, pero disimulando, escudriño a las personas que entraban al centro comercial.

Bingo, ahí venía su carta de reserva, es decir, Georgi.

Sonrió como sólo las personas manipuladoras y sin ningún respeto por los demás pueden sonreír.

— ¡Georgi, por aquí!

El chico se acercó al lugar, de alguna manera a Anya le pareció que tenía un aire muy varonil y decidido en ese mismo momento

—Georgi, mi amor. Creí que no vendrías… ¡pero está claro que también me amas! –exclamaba la mujer mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar al patinador, invadiendo su espacio personal, para luego agregar con un puchero: –. Llegué a pensar que me rechazarías y dirías que ya tienes pareja, pero me…

No pudo terminar, ya que alguien tiró de Georgi y lo abrazó contra sí antes de que este pudiera reaccionar.

—Pues lo lamento mucho, bonita. Pero le has atinado. Georgi ya está con alguien –Anya iba a protestar, pero fue interrumpida nuevamente –Y sí, yo soy su pareja.

—Pruébalo –gruño la muchacha, rechinando los dientes.

—Con gusto.

Dicho esto, Michele tomó el rostro choqueado del ruso y le plantó un beso de película, para que nadie tuviera dudas de nada. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, ya que Georgi no respondió al primer ataque de la chica, él, como su amigo (reciente amigo) debía ayudarle.

Vaya forma de ayudar.

* * *

*19:15 pm*

Anya se había ido del lugar echando chispas, jamás se había sentido tan humillada en su vida.

Michele soltó poco a poco a Georgi, mientras este obligaba a sus neuronas sedadas por el beso (candente beso) a trabajar.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un rato, asimilando lo que había pasado.

Todo ello se sentía como un comienzo. Un agradable comienzo.

* * *

 _ **No es mucho, pero espero les guste y no me maten por la shipp que ha salido aquí jaja**_

 _ **Cuando pensé en una pareja para Georgi... por alguna razón el italiano apareció en mi cabeza sin más**_

 _ **Gracias a todas/os quienes se pasen a leer, espero leer sus opiniones acerca de esto :)**_

 _ **Besos**_

 ** _Allumi ;)_**


End file.
